


Keeper

by coreopsis



Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Bandom
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary/set up that may or may not need explaining because of how much didn't make it into the ficlet: When Matt breaks his arm again and can't play guitar, Derek takes over for him. So naturally they get Bob to play the drums for them. Written for Kiss Bingo prompt Emotion: Surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper

"No, listen, listen, we could...we could be the Alkaline _Quartet_. It'll be raaaaaaadddddddd." Matt tips over onto Bob's shoulder and giggles into his neck. It tickles but Bob is almost a third as drunk as Matt so he doesn't push him away. "Rad."

"You said that already," Dan mutters under his breath and Bob would think he was talking to himself if he didn't add, "Three times" so pointedly.

"We could," Matt says, his mouth moving damply against Bob's skin as he forms more words than are actually audible. As insistent as he's clearly trying to be, it's mostly just really distracting. Bob perseveres anyway, trying to talk sense to the insensible.

"You know it's just temporary, right? If you complete your PT and stop being a dumbass and stay off the skateboard and don't break anything...again--" Bob pokes Matt in the chest with every other word but he doubts Matt can even feel it. "Then you can go back to playing guitar and Derek can go back to his drums and I can get the hell away from you crazy fuckers before I do permanent damage to my liver."

"It's probably too late," Derek says coming back from the kitchen with another round of cocktails. Bob doesn't know what this batch is, just that they are bright red and probably sickeningly sweet and way too strong. And he will probably drink the whole thing just because the rest of the band does. It's important to fit in, right? But when Derek sets the glasses on the table nearby, Bob doesn't reach for his just yet.

"Yeah, it's too late," Matt says, squirming around on the couch until he can wrap his arms and legs around Bob like a drunken octopus, whacking Bob in the back of the head with the black cast on his wrist in the process. "You're ours now, Bob."

"Ow, watch it. And also, you're not changing the name of the band," Bob says and looks over to see Dan and Derek having a silent conversation involving twitchy facial expressions and occasional sharp shakes of the head. Bob raises his eyebrows and shrugs as best he can with Matt pinning his arms to his sides. Derek picks up his laptop and wanders out of the room. Dan just sighs, shakes his head, and follows with his and Derek's drinks.

Bob wiggles a hand free and pokes Matt's thigh, which just makes Matt tighten his legs around Bob's hips. "Did you hear me? You guys are still Alkaline Trio and I'm just doing you a favor until your wrist heals."

"I know," Matt mumbles into Bob's shoulder and then raises his head and pins Bob with a shockingly lucid look. "We're still keeping you forever. You can do sound or manage our tours or whatever you want."

"What--" Bob starts to say, but he's cut off by Matt leaning forward and kissing him. Bob sucks in a surprised breath, but then Matt's tongue slides across his bottom lip and Bob is kissing him back, half from reflex and half from curiosity. He can't deny that he's thought about it in passing, what kissing Matt might be like. It turns out to be a little sloppy and, given how much alcohol they've both consumed, not the best kissing Bob has ever had or ever done, but...

It's hot and a little wild, wet and unrestrained by too much conscious thought and the usual anxiety of kissing someone for the first time. Once Matt apparently realizes that Bob is not trying to get away but fully participating, he slackens his death grip and raises his uninjured hand to the side of Bob's face, petting him a little clumsily. Bob reaches up to grab Matt's fingers before they can poke him in the eye, and Matt breaks the kiss with a loud smack. His eyelids flutter as he slowly opens them and he's still so close to Bob's face that he goes a bit cross-eyed as he tries to focus. "Huh."

"Yeah," Bob says, staring at Matt's mouth, all red and wet and inviting.

"Soooooo," Matt says, slowly drawing the word out, making his lips curve and purse and Bob is going to have to kiss him again if he keeps doing that.

But he just says, "So," and feels like a tool before the word has even left his mouth.

"You're going to let us keep you, right?" Matt blinks owlishly and then his eyes slip closed as he leans in again.

Bob's answer gets lost in another kiss.

 

the end.


End file.
